Our Fallen Angel
by xX.Hoshika-chan.Xx
Summary: When they were six, it was there own little group. Just the four of them. Then fate had to be cruel and take her away. Now eleven years later, she comes back, straight into their arms like she never left. Only, she now has dark secrets that would make even the coldest person cry. Can they save their fallen angel? Or will she fall from heaven, down into the earth? AU. Nalu Story.


**Hey, minna! Long time no update! I just came up with this, and decided to post it. I don't know if I should make it a chapter story, so help me with that one, if you will. I'm also going to be updating ****_Two of a Kind_**** later this week, so I hope you guys check that up too! Well, without further ado, here's my new story idea! **

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ \(^~^) ~~ (^~^)/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Our Fallen Angel_  
Written by; x.X. Hoshika-chan.X.x  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The Awsome Hiro Mashima does**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ \(^~^) ~~ (^~^)/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**The Golden Angel- Home Again**_

It was never supposed to end this way. No one would've expected the event to turn so sour, so drastically...  
Tears poured down their faces as they fought back sobs. Seeing their friend hooked up to all those wires, broken and bent beyond compare... It was too much. Slamming his fist into the window's glass, the pinkette swore. "Dammit! Dammit all! You can't leave me... Not right now..." Sinking to his knees, he let out a wail akin to that of a dragon's, a pure, hollow note filled with angst and despair. "You can't leave me like this! Not now! You promised! You promised Luce!"  
A hand pressed onto his back, as scarlet-haired female gritted her teeth. "Natsu..."  
Natsu whimpered. "You can't leave me Luce... Your my mate, and mate's don't leave each other... Not now, not ever. You promised Luce... You promised..."  
None of them ever expected things to turn out this way. Not in a million years would they have thought of standing beside their best friend... Their nakama's death bed, watching helplessly from the waiting room as doctor's hurried to keep her condition stable. Not in a million years...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ \(^~^) ~~ (^~^)/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The fallen Angel from the sky, the angel that was once pure now lay to waste, weeping in despair at the thought of never seeing heaven again._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ \(^~^) ~~ (^~^)/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Loud crashes could be heard as people stopped to stare at the two teens wrestling, both of them trying to get the upper hand. The two fought as punches and kicks flew wildly, the wind chimes outside of the small cake shop twinkling a rough, unknown beat to the fight.  
"Take that, Popsicle!" A pink- yes pink- haired boy yelled as his fist connected with a pale cheek, knocking it's owner over.  
Quickly getting up and wiping a spot of saliva from the corner of his mouth, the raven-haired teen clicked his tongue.  
"Bastard. You think you're so clever, don't you? But can you handle this?!" The teen swiftly swung his now bare foot into the pinkette's stomach, causing the latter to inhale sharply. Glaring sharply, the pinkette frowned.  
"Time to end this."  
"I couldn't agree more."  
Charging forward simultaneously, the two gave their dramatic cry's of battle.  
"GREY-TEME!"  
"MATCHSTICK!"

BANG!

A clanking was heard as the two teen's head clanked together, efficiently knocking both of them out.  
"Natsu... Grey," a dark voice asked slowly, causing all bystanders to shudder and run away in fear. "Just what do you two think you're doing fighting in front of a cake shop like this?!"  
Frowning after getting no answer from the passed out teens, the scarlet-haired girl grinned madly.  
"Oh? Is that how it's gonna be? Well," she chuckled. "Two can play at this game."  
Their screams could be heard from all around Mongolia.  
Walking into their homeroom classroom, the two boys sat in their seats, each glaring at the other while rubbing the bumps on the back of their heads. Erza followed in suit, the proud smirk on her face making the other students in the classroom shiver in fear.  
"The troublemakers have been vanquished. There is no need to fear now," the student council president proclaimed before reaching into her bag and pulling out a slice of strawberry cake in a bento box.  
"Gihi, what did you two dunderheads do now?" A male with really long black hair and piercings covering his face, arms, and other places, asked while pulling up a seat beside Natsu and Grey.  
"Shut up Gajeel! We'll see who's laughing when it's you who's been pounded by that... Demon," Natsu shuddered. Gajeel shrugged. "I'm not that stupid as you, so I got nothing to worry about."  
"Why you-!"  
"Gajeel!" A small voice cut off the pinkette's protests. A short, blue- headed girl stomped into the room, her face flushed in anger and her lips twisted into a pout. She had a petite frame, and no real bust. Not that the metal studded male minded. An orange headband was all the kept back her wild, blue mane of soft, feathery hair that he loved, leaving only two short bangs to frame her face.  
"Gajeel! What did I tell you about taking my books! You put my novel somewhere, and now I can't find it! Give it back!" She whined. The man smiled. "Sorry shorty, but my memory seems kind've foggy. Maybe a kiss will clear it all up."  
Her face flushed. "I-I'm not short! Now just give me back my book!"  
"Sorry Levy, but Gajeel's too busy being a jackass to do anything productive. You might wanna ask later," Grey cut in, a smirk on his face.  
"You wanna a fight Stripper?!" The metal-studded man growled, his hand clenched into a fist.  
"Who are you calling a Stripper, Iron Freak?!" Grey retorted, his own hands going into a defensive stance.  
"A fight! I want in!" Natsu proclaimed, a cocky smile on his face. "I'll beat all your asses!"  
"Gray! Your clothes!" A busty female called from the back of the room. The brunette leaned forward in her chair, most of her bust resting on the desk in front of her. She wore a long, knee length skirt, different from the other girls, but that didn't stop her from showing more than enough cleavage with her white uniform shirt.  
"Go out some clothes on so Juvia will stop gawking at your dick."  
Cana gestured towards a starstruck bluenette while taking a sip of a water bottle that smelled suspiciously like booze. Hearts danced in the bluenette's eyes as she gazed lovingly at the naked male.  
"Shit! Wear did my clothes go?! Don't look! Cover your eyes!" Gray yelled, quickly covering his erection while flushing. He then proceeded to run out of the classroom in search for his missing uniform.  
"Wait! Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, the end of her curled hair bouncing as she rushed after him. "Juvia will help you!"  
The class laughed as they watched the pairs antics. "Haha! You really are a pervert, aren't you Stripper?" Natsu cackled, holding his stomach. "Natsu! You really shouldn't laugh at him like that! He can't help it!" A white-haired girl scolded while also giggling.  
"Lisanna! He so had that coming! Don't yell at me!" He pouted while looking away. "Natsu..." She whispered. Unknown to everyone but her older sister Mirajane, the girl had a huge crush on the pink-headed male. It was natural since they were childhood friends and all. But the guy was just so fucking _dense_! She sighed. It would take awhile, but sooner or later Natsu would know her true feelings.  
The laughing continued and everyone was carefree... Until the cracking of knuckles sounded through the air, causing everyone to freeze tense up.  
"Do I hear fighting?"  
The room quieted instantly. Chairs squeaked, and desks moved back into their proper positions as everyone fought to quickly get back into their proper homeroom seat. Looking around, the scarlet- haired woman smiled. "Good, because class is starting, and friends shouldn't fight."  
Coughing awkwardly, their homeroom teacher brought their attention to the front of the room.  
"Before we start, I would like to start with taking attendance," he said while getting a booklet from a drawer. Groans filled the room.

"Why now?"  
"Can't we just start class?"  
"What the point of this, Gildarts-sensei? You already know everyone!"  
"Come on!"  
"ENOUGH!" Gildarts yelled, startling some. "I said I will start with attendance, and that's what I'll do! Now, say here when I call your name!  
Natsu Dragoneel?"  
"Here"  
"Mirajane Strauss?"  
I'm here, Sensei."  
"Gray Fullbuster?"  
"Present."  
"Levy McGarden?"  
"Here."  
"Lisanna Strauss?"  
"Hai, Sensei!"  
Going through the list and only stopping to google at his daughter Cana, the homeroom teacher got through the list quickly. "Now, before we begin, I would like to introduce someone to you. She's a new transfer student, and I hope you treat her well."  
Murmurs and whispers filled the air at the thought of a new student.  
"A new student? In the middle of the year?"  
"Why wasn't I told of this? I'm the student council president, after all!"  
"I hope it's a chick!"  
"I bet she'll be ugly though."  
"Maybe they like books!"  
"They can carry my alcohol for me."  
"Quiet! Quiet! Now let me answer your questions!" The room hushed down once more. "Now, no one but the teachers were told of this, because this student is special. She's an A+ student that will be in all of the top classes. Also, you will treat her with respect. She's an old friend of Headmaster Makarov. He said any student that causes trouble with her... Gets the punishment," Gildart's let his face twist into an evil grin, all of his students scooting their chairs back a few feet while mentally noting not to get on the bad side of this new student. No one was stupid enough to get _that_ punishment.  
Watching the door, Natsu wondered what this new student would be like. She was obviously smart, something he wasn't, but he hoped she wasn't a bookworm. No offense to Levy, but another bookworm just wasn't what he wanted. Instantly, an image flashed through his mind.

_A girl, with hair that looked like gold smiled as she sat and watched the sunset. Looking at him and smiling sweetly, he couldn't help but gasp at her big, brown doe eyes. "Isn't this nice, Natsu?" She asked, scooting closer to him. "When you and Gray stop fighting, even for a moment, it just gives you time to do simple things. Like watching the sunset." _  
_"It is pretty Luce!" The six-year old Natsu said while flashing a silly grin. The pinkette then reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "But I think your hair is prettier than the sunset, Luce." The girl blushed, her cheeks tinting pink. "Ne, Natsu? Can we watch the sunset together?" She turned to face him. "Can we always watch the sunset together?" _  
_The pinkette looked at her confused. "What'd ya mean? We're always gonna be together, so you have nothing to worry about!" The girl sighed. "I know, I know, but can you just... Pinky swear me that we'll always be together? It'll make me feel better." _  
_The boy shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, Luce." _  
_Entwining their small pinkies together, the two grinned brightly. _  
_"Always." _  
_The scene soon faded to the sound of squealing tires and a loud crashing noise. Screams filled the air. _  
_"Oh my god, someone call 911! There's been an accident!" _  
_"Help! We need help over here!" _  
_"Lucy! Luce, where are you?! LUCY!"_

Natsu...  
Natsu...!  
Natsu!  
Looking up with a start, Natsu glanced around the room in confusion. "Huh, what?" He turned to his seating partner. "What did I miss?"  
Lisanna giggled. "Natsu, Gildart's-sensei was about to call the new student in, and you spaced out! Also... You looked like you were crying..." His hand flew to his cheek, wiping away the excess salt water that lingered on his face. That dream. That... Memory. It always came back to haunt him. The one day where his life hit rock bottom. Turning to the other side of the room, Natsu searched out the only other people who would understand his pain. They were there, after all. Gray solemnly nodded, and Erza's face hardened. They all held that private conversation.  
It was _her_. It was always about her.  
"Now, with out further ado, I would like to introduce our new classmate. I hope you treat her well!"  
All eyes shot to the door as it slowly clicked open, and a face peered in. Gasps were heard, as the students of class 2-B came face to face with a goddess.  
She came to a stop at the front of the class, right beside the teachers desk. Her hair was like gold from the sun it's self, flowing down to her waist in soft waves. Her body was one that any girl would die for; curvy and busty, her waist narrow, and full hips that looked all the more enticing. She had long legs to add to the picture, and small, dainty feet.  
Her face fit perfectly with the rest of her heavenly body. Big, brown doe eyes, long eyelashes, and a sickly sweet smile that caused every boy to blush. The uniform never fit anyone better, the short, grey skirt covering just enough, thigh-high black stockings, and a white collared shirt adding to the look. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and a few of her top buttons were undone to show cleavage. The schools's tie with the Fairy Tail logo on it completed the look.  
Looking around, everyone was entranced by her eyes. Natsu felt his breath catch in his throat as their eyes met. She looked so familiar... The hair... The eyes... The smile... All like her.  
"W-why don't you introduce yourself?" Gildarts-sensei stuttered, as the golden-haired girl turned to look at him. Even he was blushing at her beauty. Facing the class, she let out a cute giggle.  
"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all! I hope we can all be friends!"  
A chairs clattered to the floor. Erza stood with her eyes wide, a hand covering her mouth as she bit back a sob. Gray wasn't fairing much better. Slow tears feel down his cheeks as he stared at his long lost 'little sister.'  
Natsu stared. It was her. After all this time... After all these years of emptiness... His savior... His golden-haired angel was back. He couldn't help himself. He need to touch her, run his fingers through her silky hair, smell her sweet, vanilla scent.  
The class watched in shock as their beloved pinkette rushed forward and wrapped the girl in a tight embrace, tears streaming down his face. The girl hugged back just as tightly, not objecting when he nuzzled his face into her neck. He inhaled deeply. Oh, how he missed this smell, the feel of her. She'd grown up, just like he had.  
"I thought you were dead," he croaked.  
"Shhh... It's ok, Natsu. I'm not going anywhere. Never again," she whispered soothingly.  
"Luce, I've missed you so much. I'm never letting you go. Never again."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
Pulling out of their hug, Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, looking her in the eyes as a serious expression crossed his face. "Welcome home... Lucy."  
Smiling gently as a single tear slid down her cheek, Lucy smiled. "It's good to be back, Natsu."  
Not wanting to be left out, Gray and Erza joined on the reunion, all of them forgetting about the rest of the world. And why should they care? All that mattered, was that their Golden Angel had returned.  
"Always..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ \(^~^) ~~ (^~^)/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So? How was it? Did you enjoy my little keyboard faces? Lol, their fucking everywhere. I also want to thank all my reviewers on ****_Two_****_of a Kind_**** also. In the next chapter, I'll be doing on of those... Thank you pages... Shout outs...? I don't know, bit Anywhoies, I'll b doing that. So please review, it helps me out a lot, and you may not know it, but your comments make my day. You know when you get that happy feeling inside? Like when your favorite anime starts a new season, or your shipping couple gets together. That kind. Well, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Shine bright, my stars! **

**~Hoshika-chan (^~^)/* **


End file.
